As a general speaker device, a dynamic speaker device as disclosed, for example, in Japanese publication of patent application No. Hei 8-149596 is known. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the dynamic speaker device described in this publication includes a frame 3J, a cone-shaped diaphragm 21J, an edge 4J which supports the diaphragm 21J to the frame 3J, a voice coil bobbin 610J joined to the inner periphery of the diaphragm 21J, a damper 7J which supports the voice coil bobbin 610J to the frame 3J, a voice coil 611J wound around the voice coil bobbin 610J, a yoke 51J, a magnet 52J, a plate 53J, and a magnetic circuit having a magnetic gap in which the voice coil 611J is arranged. In this speaker device, when an audio signal is inputted to the voice coil 611J, the voice coil bobbin 610J vibrates by the Lorentz force developed in the voice coil 611J in the magnetic gap and the diaphragm 21J is driven by the vibration.